It has been common to manufacture or produce custom stationery for colleges or universities and wherein each stationery sheet carries some identification corresponding to the college or university such as the university name and/or an imprint of a logo or seal or mascot identified with the university. Such stationery is commonly sold by college bookstores which also usually sell ruled or lined paper bonded together at the top and having a cardboard backing to form a pad such as a pad of legal-size or letter-size ruled paper sheets. However, it has been found that the selection of stationery for a particular college or university is usually limited and the stationery is not offered and displayed in a variety of forms and in a compact manner so that each customer may choose conveniently from various designs and sizes of stationery sheets.